1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header device, and more particularly, to a header device which connects an IC pack, having a semiconductor circuit therein, to another semiconductor circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Header devices of this type are used to connect a flat IC pack or card to an external circuit, such as a circuit of a main apparatus. The IC pack contains a semiconductor circuit, e.g., a memory, CPU, etc. These conventional header devices are arranged so that the IC pack can be inserted into an IC-pack holder of a header housing, which is formed of an insulator. A number of conductive pins are arranged on an interior end face of the housing opposite to an open face thereof. The connector pins are connected to or disconnected from their corresponding socket terminals, which are located on the leading end portion of the IC pack. Thus, the IC pack can be connected to or disconnected from the external apparatus by inserting it into or drawing it out from the IC-pack holder of the header housing.
In the prior art header devices described above, a considerable force is required to remove the connector pins on the header housing from the socket terminals on the IC pack, in order to secure satisfactory electrical contact between them. These pins and terminals have come to be arranged with a higher density, with the increase of the packaging density of those semiconductor circuits which carry them.
The IC pack is pulled by hand when it is to be removed from the header housing. However, a number of connector pins and socket terminals are arranged densely, and the disconnection of the pins from the terminals requires a substantial force. In removing the IC pack from the housing, therefore, the pack must be pulled with a great force, against the fitting friction between the pins and terminals. Since the IC pack is removed manually, moreover, the direction of the removal is not fixed, so that the pins or terminals may possibly be broken or bent.